


Cold Cuddles

by zonkyhands



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Purring Elves, Tickling, ticklish!Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonkyhands/pseuds/zonkyhands
Summary: It's cold outside, not even Kravitz with his undead disposition can deny that, and cold leads to cuddling. Which inevitably leads to Kravitz discovering something new about his husband.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cold Cuddles

Kravitz was enjoying one of the few days off he got from the Raven Queen in his home with the fireplace crackling and the snow falling softly outside. He sighed happily and took a sip of his wine, sprawling across the couch and putting his glass back on the coffee table, revelling in the quiet. One of the cats, Hades, jumped up onto the couch and began determinedly kneading Kravitz’s thigh. Claws dug into flesh and Kravitz shot up and pulled the cat off him, holding him up and frowning at him just as the front door opened and a snow drenched elf walked in.

Taako laughed at his husband who had stopped glaring at the cat and instead looked like a deer caught in headlights, sputtering out an explanation for his staring contest. 

“He was -he was clawing me and it was rude!” Kravitz insisted. “His claws were in my leg which is not where they live!”

“Calm down, you’re fine.” Taako said while taking off his winter gear. “How was your day off.”

“Divine. No noise, no necromancers, no nothing. How’s the school going?”

Taako rolled his eyes. “Same as usual, the little shits continue to be a pain in my side. I can’t even get Agnes to come work for me. He wants to finish school ‘cause he’s a nerd.”

“You don’t mean that, dove. You’re full of shit.”

Taako barked out a laugh in response, moving Hades from where he had settled down in Kravitz’s lap and lying between his legs with his head on his chest. Kravitz immediately brought a hand up to pet Taako’s hair, threading his fingers through it to scratch at his scalp. Soft purring rumbled from Taako’s chest as a result and he shifted a little to wrap his arms around Kravitz and close his eyes.

Kravitz loved moments like this. There were no pressing issues at hand and he could just sit and be with his husband, a feeling that he cherished. His hand moved down to rub behind one of Taako’s ears and brushed against it in the process, making it flick and Taako jerk away while trying to hide his blush. Kravitz pulled away, surveying Taako to make sure he wasn’t hurt and noting that the purring had stopped. 

“What was that?” he asked.

“Nothing.” Taako mumbled into his shirt. “Ears are sensitive.”

“They are, are they?” 

Kravitz lightly dragged his finger over the top of Taako’s ear and he squeaked, flicking it out of his grasp. The reaper thought he had a good idea of what was going on, so he pulled a feather out of his hair and ran it along Taako’s ear, proving his point when the elf yelped. 

“I think you might be a bit ticklish, Taako. Would that be right?” Kravitz teased, gently flicking the feather over the tip of Taako’s ear. 

Taako snickered at the feeling and buried his face in Kravitz’s chest, ears flicking wildly but still refusing to acknowledge the question. Kravitz got more curious and fluttered it all around Taako’s ear, continuing when Taako squeaked again and started laughing fully. 

“O-okay! Krav, that tickles!” he protested uselessly, making no move to escape. Kravitz chuckled when the feather caught a sensitive spot and Taako let out a shout of laughter while trying not to squirm. 

“Shihit! That's too much, that tickles too muhuhch!”

“I guess you can have a break…” Kravitz conceded, stopping his attack. Taako lay on his chest, still giggling while his ears instinctively tried to flick the lingering sensations away. 

“Ha… you better forget that tidbit, babe…”

“Not a chance.” Kravitz said fondly, pressing a kiss to the elf’s head. “Plus you didn’t even try to stop me.”

Taako muttered something unintelligible under his breath but cuddled up to Kravitz anyway, sufficiently warmed up from the snow and happy to fall asleep on his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @zonkyhands on tumblr!


End file.
